project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Roselia Line/B2W2
Roselia is available in Route 12, Lostlorn Forest and the grassy areas of Victory Road. Roserade can be found while the grass is shaking in Route 12 and Victory Road with a low encounter chance. Shiny Stones are available: on Route 6, at the Abundant Shrine, at the Undella Bay as static items; in dust clouds and at the Join Avenue antique shop as randomly obtainable items. Roselia enters the Unova Pokédex without the need of evolving a Budew, as it can be found in the wild. In a region where most Grass-types are real fighters with interesting movesets, Roselia gets stuck with a simple Grass/Poison moveset that can’t battle most dangers in Unova. But that can’t let the flower down, as it has a godly base Special Attack after evolving and a wide array of options of status moves via level-up; Roselia and Roserade can be the annoyers of any team that wants to become the Champion of Unova. In addition to that, their dual typing makes them better than pure Grass-types, as they have one less weakness to account for. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Hey, Grass can resist Electric, so this should be a good matchup for Roselia right? Wrong. Elesa has an Electric/Flying demon known as Emolga with Aerial Ace to OHKO Roselia and Pursuit to damage it if you decide to change to another team member. It's not TOO threatening, but not something that a Roselia can deal significant damage to, either. Same with the Zebstrika that apart from Pursuit packs Flame Charge. The only Pokémon Roselia could be useful against are Flaaffy and Joltik. Flaaffy will still take a while to take down, while Joltik should be relatively easy thanks to Roselia's resistances, but watch out for that X-Scissor. * Rood (Driftveil City): Roselia can fight the Herdier with paralysis and Mega Drain, but stay away from his Swoobat for very obvious reasons. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Time for Roselia and Roserade to shine. Roserade outspeeds and OHKOs Krokorok with Giga Drain and while Roselia can OHKO the alligator too, it could be outsped by it; use at your own risk if unevolved, but it should still work, especially if you have an Eviolite ready. Sandslash will die to another Giga Drain from Roserade or Roselia. Onix is more problematic. It has Sturdy and Explosion, and is likely to go for it. Roserade has a reasonable Defense for Onix's poor Attack, but a critical hit could still off you even at full health. Excadrill... Well, it can be really hard for Roselia as the Steel typing makes it neutral to Grass, and its Bulldoze hits really hard for the fragile flower. Roserade can fight the mole, but as Bulldoze reduces Speed, it’s preferable to not risk it, especially since you're basically guaranteed to have a Water Pokémon on your team at this point. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): Stay away from Tranquill, Pignite and Simisear, OHKO Dewott and Simipour and do as you want with Servine and Simisage, as Roselia and Roserade aren’t going to have any interesting Poison move so far, but they also shrug off Grass-type hits like a boss. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): You’ll probably have your team above level 30 and these three are at 25. They have high Attack, but level 25 Bite isn’t going to kill Roserade or Roselia unless you let them use Work Up more than twice. Of course, there are still safer ways of handling them, but the rose is an option. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Two Steel-types and one Psychic, nothing else to say. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): A Grass-type in a Flying gym? Nice joke. Swanna isn't terribly threatening, and it does take neutral damage from Grass moves, but Air Slash is still going to hurt and the flinch rate will be annoying at best, and deadly at worst. Don't do it. * Hugh (Undella Town): Same as before: OHKO Samurott or Simipour; switch at Unfezant, Emboar or Simisear and do as you want with Serperior and Simisage. These last two are easier now that you have access to Shadow Ball that can 2HKO the monkey and 3HKO the snake. Keep in mind, however, that Serperior is still not too easy to defeat after setting up Coil, which it WILL do - if you have something that can defeat it faster, definitely use that instead. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Garbodor and Sneasel aren’t a real problem for Roserade, but Cryogonal and Golbat are going to destroy the flower before it can do anything and those two are the first Pokémon to enter the fight, so Roserade is going to stay behind. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Druddigon and Haxorus hit really hard for the fragile Defense of Roserade, so try to avoid them. Flygon on the other hand is 2HKOed by Giga Drain or Energy Ball (probably OHKOed by Petal Dance, but it's a risky move and if it's not KOed on the first turn, Drayden might heal; keep this in mind if you want to use Roserade to fight the dragon) and can’t OHKO Roserade easily, so let your flower blossom! Just steer clear from that Altaria with Fire Blast. Alternate strategy: if you manage to set up Hail and stay in, Roserade can KO almost all of Drayden's team in one go with Weather Ball. However, with the multiple floating Dragon Tails, this is a dicey move. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Everything in his team can kill Roserade with one or two attacks and can’t be OHKOed by the flower to avoid the risk of dying. * Shadow (Opelucid City): If you have a combination of Sunny Day and Weather Ball you can OHKO the two Pawniards; if not, let another member of the team do it, as Roserade can’t do any damage to Steel-types. Absol hits hard, but its Defenses are really low and can be 2HKOed and even OHKOed by the flower. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): A Water gym without elemental protection for Grass, but a lot of things that can put Roserade in danger. Carracosta has the dangerous combination of Sturdy and Shell Smash, but can be countered using first Giga Drain or any Grass move to make Marlon heal his turtle and a status move such as GrassWhistle or Stun Spore. If you don’t feel lucky, let another Pokémon start the battle. Jellicent can’t do any real damage to Roserade, but don’t attack it with your Grass attack, as it can disable the move with Cursed Body; go with Shadow Ball here. Wailord knows Ice Beam, but is slower than Roserade and can be OHKOed with any decent Grass move. Avoid Mantine and its Air Slash. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): Sure, Plasma Grunt’s Liepard and Watchog can be OHKOed or 2HKOed by Roserade, but how about the rest of the ‘mons? All of them are able to kill Roserade and you can’t trust Hugh to protect your flower. Don’t try, really, you can’t. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Like usual: too many Ice-types for Roserade's liking. Leave him alone. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Either you have a Sunny Day team and Weather Ball, or this one is another no for Roserade. Metang and Beheeyem are especially out of question for more than obvious reasons. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): Same as before, battle Absol if you have a decent Grass move but stay away from the Pawniards. It's not that they're too bad, but you can't really hit them for a lot of damage. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): The Pawniards are just as bad as before. Accelgor is less of a problem, but it will still damage Roserade some with Bug Buzz. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): More awful Pawniards to avoid. Banette should go down in one hit, but fighting it is a gamble, because it can knock you down with Sucker Punch and its high Attack. Don't risk it if you have better counters. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Black Kyurem has enough attack to 2HKO and OHKO Roserade while White has... you know... a 100BP Fire attack. NOPE. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): You can only battle properly one of his Pokémon, Seismitoad, which is going to be OHKOed with any decent Grass move. Cofagrigus can be battled too as Roserade nulls its Toxic-Protect strategy and tanks Shadow Ball, but the ghost knows Psychic and while it’s unlikely to OHKO the flower, critical hits do exist. * Hugh (Victory Road): Everything is like the last battle except the Bouffalant that you have to add to the list of "things that you should never pitch a Roserade against". Roserade's physical bulk is far too low for Bouffalant's potent Attack and its strong moves, not to mention its bulk is high enough to make defeating it a pain that's just not worth the risk. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Cofagrigus knows Psychic, Drifblim Acrobatics and Chandelure Fire Blast and Psychic, avoid those three. Banette has Psychic too, but unlike the previous three, it is slow and frail so Roserade can OHKO it with Shadow Ball. Golurk dies to a good Grass move, instead. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): All of his Pokémon hit harder than a truck and while Roserade can resist their STABs, a critical hit is definitely going to be fatal. You can try and battle Throh, Sawk and Conkeldurr with Leech Seed + GrassWhistle / Stun Spore (although the last one doesn’t work that well for a Guts carrier, like Throh) combination, but don’t push Roserade too much or it can end up dead. Be especially wary of Lucario's Psychic, unless you have somehow put the Sunny Day up and can wreck it with Weather Ball. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): You can use the first Fake Out turn of Liepard to use an X Defend as all of Grimsley's Pokémon have physical moves. A good Grass move 2HKOs Liepard, OHKOs Krookodile and 3HKOs Scrafty. Roserade can’t do anything to Bisharp, but it can support the team with Stun Spore, Leech Seed or Sunny Day. Don't fight Absol, it has Psycho Cut. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Roserade has Shadow Ball to hit things that resist or are immune to Grass, not to battle Psychic trainers. Keep it out of this fight if you want it to live. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Let’s check her team: Hydreigon knows Fire Blast, Druddigon knows Fire Punch with the "beautiful" combination of Sheer Force and Life Orb, Archeops knows Acrobatics, Lapras Blizzard and Haxorus resists all of Roserade's attacks and takes revenge with Dragon Dance and Outrage, which is an incredibly deadly combo for ANYONE if it's not KOed swiftly (and it has Focus Sash to boot). You have a chance to 2HKO Aggron with Giga Drain if you somehow survive a Head Smash, but this is very unlikely and you probably don't want to sacrifice Roserade just to make Aggron faint to recoil damage, and since it doesn't have Sturdy you will probably just want anything with a Fighting or Ground move to one-shot it. * Post-Game: Generally speaking, Roserade will likely continue to struggle against a number of foes due to its weaknesses and typing. However, it still has a reasonable utility niche if you use it well. }} Moves A freshly captured Roselia form Lostlorn Forest can come with Absorb, Growth, Poison Sting, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, GrassWhistle, Leech Seed and Magical Leaf. Stun Spore and GrassWhistle are the first status moves that Roselia and Roserade are going to learn in order to support their teams. Leech Seed is a fantastic move to beat stallmons such as Ghetsis’ Cofagrigus and Growth can help making a decent mix set for Roserade or up its already really good Special Attack. Magical Leaf will be your first Grass STAB move and one to keep for some time as it can help dealing with Double Team users. Mega Drain isn’t bad, but at level 25 it gets replaced by Giga Drain, your best Grass attack until Energy Ball (learned by TM). If you don’t evolve Roselia after Giga Drain, you can get the risky but powerful Petal Dance at 37 for a backup Grass move and Toxic at level 40 for another status move. Roserade can relearn Weather Ball, an interesting coverage move you can use if you are planning to do a weather team. In the TM department, you have Toxic in case you evolved Roselia early. Energy Ball is a little bit more powerful Grass move than Giga Drain, although it can’t recover the flower’s health, so you decide if you want usefulness or power here. Shadow Ball is for Ghost coverage and things that can resist Grass. Sunny Day and Rain Dance can be used for weather support or for making Weather Ball usable, but it’s not really recommended. If you are using a kind of mixed set, Growth doubles its Attack under sunlight and lets the flower use Poison Jab as a Poison STAB move. Looking at the tutors, Roserade gets to learn Giga Drain (if you were lucky enough to catch the evolved form), Synthesis (which is a good move combined with Leech Seed that can help reducing the use of potions) and Uproar (a really powerful move for the early game that takes advantage of Roserade’s 125 base Special Attack). Recommended moveset: ''Standard: Giga Drain / Energy Ball, Leech Seed, Stun Spore / GrassWhistle / Toxic, Shadow Ball'' ''Weather: Giga Drain / Energy Ball / SolarBeam, Weather Ball, Growth / Leech Seed, Poison Jab / Shadow Ball'' Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Roserade's main problem are the Pokémon that it can't hit without some weather support like Fire and Steel-types. This two types lead to the Ground-types, that can take both Fire and Steel Pokémon without problems and at the same time, being covered by Roserade from other Grass-types and Water-types. A few examples of this include Krookodile, Gliscor and Golurk. * Rock-types: Another group of Pokémon that can deal with various of Roserade's weakness, being them Ice, Fire and Flying from the start and can support the flower againts Bug and Poison-types, even can deal with various Steel types if they can learn Ground or Fighting-type moves like Earthquake, Earth Power or Superpower. Another good thing about Rock types is that they usually have high defensive stat, turning into some good shields for the fragile rose. A few examples of this include Gigalith, Crustle and Terrakion. * Water-types: Scald is a powerful tool that Water-type Pokémon got in this generation and they can use it to burn any physical mon that can threaten Roserade. At the same time, Water-types deal with Fire-types and can battle againts Flying-types if they can access to moves like Ice Punch or Ice Beam. A lot of Pokémon from this type get really interesting coverage that helps Roserade a lot, from Fighting-type moves like Superpower to knock down Steel or Sap Sipper normal types, to Ghost and Dark moves for that nasty Psychic types. They even resist Fire, Steel and Ice moves (with the exception of Freeze-Dry), so they can work for a defensive view too. A few examples of this include Samurott, Jellicent and Pelipper. * Dark,Ghost and Bug-types: Their main focus is on the Psychic types that threaten Roserade, but a lot of Ghost and Dark-type Pokémon around Unova have a secondary type that help them take down one or more types that put some pressure over the flower. You have Steel, Fighting or Fire to deal with Ice-types, Ground, Water and Dragon for Fire and even Poison for other Grass-types that Roserade could have problems fighting. A few examples of this include Bisharp, Chandelure and Volcarona. * Fire-types: Being able to hit Ice and Steel types, as well as some of them having some nice coverage for Flying, Poison or Psychic-types, leaves these Pokémon as good teammates for Roserade. They even resist Ice and Fire-type moves to enter in the middle of the battle to protect Roserade and as they are weak to Water, Ground and Rock, the little flower can protect them as well with Giga Drain or other Grass move. A few examples of this include Magmortar, Darmanitan and Emboar. Other Budew's stats Roselia's stats Roserade's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest and Timid are your best options, but anything that lowers Attack is fine. Roserade is a Glass Cannon when it comes to physical defenses, so Bold (-Atk +Def) nature can help the flower to survive some physical attacks and activate Poison Point. If you have a sun-based Roserade, try getting a neutral nature. * Which Ability do I want? Poison Point is the best option as Roserade is going to battle a lot of Ground, Rock and Fighting types that have contact moves and are going to activate this ability easily. Natural Cure isn’t bad as you can save a Full Restore or Full Heal by just switching to another Pokémon, but that doesn’t keep you from using Potions, so Poison Point is a little bit more useful. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? It is recommended to evolve Roselia as soon as you get the Shiny Stone, providing that it already knows Giga Drain, but you can wait to level 40 for Toxic and Petal Dance to evolve your flower if you so choose. * How good is the Budew line in a Nuzlocke? A really bad and limited movepool, a defensively dangerous typing, not very useful with bosses and with a fragile physical Defense, Roselia and Roserade become one of the worst options in Black 2 and White 2 if you are looking for Grass coverage. It’s countered by every Steel-type in the game and can’t battle properly any of the Normal-type Sap Sippers as its only options are risky or mediocre Normal moves and Shadow Ball, and not a single Poison-type special move that can be actually useful. On the other hand, it has a really good support moveset with Leech Seed, status moves and access to Rain Dance and Sunny Day, but it isn’t anything other Grass Pokémon like Cottonee or Petilil can’t do. With 125 base Special Attack and 90 base Speed, Roserade can be a good fighter, but not one of the best. * Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Psychic, Flying * Resistances: Water, Electric, Fighting, Grass * Inmunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Steel, Rock, Dark, Ground, Poison Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses